Lecture
by Oxytreza
Summary: Yukimitsu essaye de lire. Hiruma essaye de s'occuper.


Pairing : Hiruma/Yukimitsu. Hah.

Rating : T. Et merci au lange si fleur bleue d'Hiruma. Sans lui, le fluff ne serait pas pareil. _

Disclaimer : Toujours rien à moi, malgré toutes mes tentatives de bishonapping… Triste, la vie. Se passe quelques années après la fin du manga… QUE JE N'AI PAS LU, SOIT DIT EN PASSANT, DONC VOUS SERIEZ GENTILS DE NE PAS ME SPOILER. Merci.

Petit clin d'œil aussi à ma lecture du moment.

Lecture

Tee-shirt de pyjama trop large sur sa frêle stature et jambes emmêlées dans une couette froissée à la housse bleue, Manabu Yukimitsu lisait.

C'était le matin, un de ces matins où l'on sait que l'on n'est pas forcé de sortir travailler et où, après avoir pris le petit-déjeuner, on est retourné se prélasser au lit, bien réveillé, mais avec l'envie de se vider la tête.

Le soleil chaud de cette fin d'août entrait à flot par la fenêtre et dessinait sur le sol de gros carrés jaunes, dans lesquels le gros et vieux cerberus s'était empressé de s'installer pour dormir, étalé sur le flanc sur le tapis en jonc de mer.

Le jeune homme, âgé aujourd'hui de vingt-cinq ans, lisait une ancienne édition du « Comte de Monte-Cristo », et en français, s'il vous plait. Ses sourcils se fronçaient à chaque fois qu'il butait sur un mot difficile ou inconnu, et ses lèvres le formulaient à voix basse, plusieurs fois, afin de s'y familiariser et de se l'approprier, le ranger dans son répertoire mental, et de l'y graver définitivement. Au moins n'avait-il plus besoin de cette technique de flagellation.

Ses yeux quittèrent la page de son livre lorsque la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit. Le quaterback de l'équipe pro de la ville, Yôichi Hiruma, entra en trombe, comme à son habitude, vêtu d'un seul pantalon de pyjama. Il revenait de la cuisine où il avait du prendre une surdose de café afin de combler le manque de sommeil. Les entraînements spartiates (dont il était majoritairement responsable) et la mise à jour constante que demandait sa banque de données compromettantes avaient creusés d'épaisse cernes sous ses yeux étroits.

Ceux-ci tombèrent sur Yukimitsu, qui n'avait pas bougé en voyant le blond entrer dans la pièce. Un sourire moqueur retroussa les lèvres du démon.

« Encore à traîner au lit ? Tu vas devenir encore plus ramollo que tu ne l'es déjà, fucking rat de bibliothèque.

Ce qui était à peine une métaphore. Yukimitsu travaillait à la bibliothèque nationale. Il fronça les sourcils et referma son livre, gardant néanmoins le doigt à sa page

-Je profite de mon jour de repos. Et tu aurais dû en faire autant, et dormir un peu plus. Tu vas te tuer à force.

-Ooh ? On s'inquiète pour moi ? Roucoula Hiruma en se glissant le sur le lit. Yukimitsu frissonna et replia quelque peu les jambes afin de retirer ses pieds de sous le torse du joueur de football américain.

-Tes cernes sont monstrueusement effrayantes, observa Yukimitsu en croisant les bras, toujours tout en tenant son livre de la main droite.

-Et toi tu vas finir par te bousiller les yeux à force de lire. Rien que cette année, tu as dû aller deux fois chez l'ophtalmo.

Piqué, Yukimitsu remonta sur son nez les lunettes concernées. Il était vrai que sa vue avait baissée depuis le lycée, et il était à présent obligé d'en porter quasiment tout le temps à présent. Majoritairement quand il lisait et qu'il conduisait. Mourir d'un accident de voiture parce qu'on ne portait pas ses lunettes serait bien stupide.

-Pas grave, continua Hiruma, tu es bien avec, ça te donne un côté sexy de secrétaire de film porno.

-Merci, Yôichi, railla Yukimitsu et il décroisa les bras afin de reprendre sa lecture là où il l'avait laissé, signifiant ainsi que la discussion était close.

Du moins pour lui.

-Mais de rien, _Manabu_. Répondit Hiruma avec un sourire en coin et le menton appuyé dans la paume.

Yukimitsu ne put réprimer un frisson. Il était rare que son amant ne l'appelle par son prénom, et cela ne loupait jamais, quand il le faisait, c'était le meilleur moyen pour mettre Yukimitsu dans l'humeur _adéquate _(Si vous voyez ce que je veux dire).

Le brun voulut faire semblant qu'il n'avait pas fait attention, mais peine perdue d'avance. Il entendit un petit et tristement célèbre « Kekeke » d'Hiruma. Tristement, car quand on entendait ce rire, on pouvait être sûr que cela ne présageait rien de bon. Ou tout le contraire, mais ça, ça dépendait du point de vue.

Sans lever les yeux, le bibliothécaire sentit que l'autre homme se déplaçait, et se rapprochait de lui.

Il sursauta en sentant les longs doigts froids d'Hiruma se glisser sournoisement sur la peau de son ventre, sous son tee-shirt. Cette fois, il leva les yeux, et se racla la gorge.

-Je peux savoir ce que tu fais ? Demanda-t-il de la voix la plus stable qu'il put se composer. Hiruma lui jeta un coup d'œil moqueur et son sourire s'élargit.

-Je m'applique à ce que ton corps subisse autant d'exercice que ton cerveau.

Yukimitsu déglutit et rétracta encore un peu ses jambes, que Hiruma avait commencé a caresser.

-Vraiment, je n'ai pas très envie de…

-Oh, mais tu vas l'avoir, crois-moi.

Yukimitsu ne put s'empêcher d'hausser les sourcils.

-Je te trouve bien sûr de toi.

-Ah ! Parce que, dis-moi, fucking chauve, y a-t-il une seule fois où tu as pu me résister ?

-Je…

-Je parle des fois où tu n'avais « pas envie », s'entend.

-Tu es vraiment… ! S'exaspéra Yukimitsu en replongeant dans son livre, repoussant doucement d'un pied son amant par l'épaule. Il reprit, sans lever les nez de son bouquin :

-Le Comte de Monte-Cristo est bien plus intéressant que toi, à cette seconde. Allez, allez. Laisse-moi tranquille.

Hiruma se redressa brusquement, choqué. Depuis quand son si frêle, si timide, si passif amant se rebellait ? De quel droit ce Comte de « Monte-Cristo», au titre si pompeux, lui volait la vedette ?

-Oooh ? Fit-il de sa voix doucereuse, celle qu'il réservait habituellement quand il utilisait son carnet noir.

Il vit Yukimitsu frissonner, et un sourire carnassier orna son visage. Il tendit le bras et attrapa le poignet du brun, celui qui tenait le livre, et l'écarta du chemin.

Yukimitsu glapit et ses yeux se focalisèrent sur le visage du blond.

-Je voudrais lire, râla-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

-Tu parles. Dis plutôt que tu fais action de rébellion, se moqua Hiruma en se penchant entre les jambes pliées du brun, les écartant au passage afin de s'installer entre. Sa main libre se saisit du menton du plus grand (ce qui le faisait enrager, au fond de lui, car il avait eu beau grandir de quatre centimètres, le brun s'était empressé de grandir lui aussi de quatre centimètres, ce qui avait pour résultat qu'Hiruma cumulait à 1m80 tandis que Yukimitsu faisait 1m83) et il voulut l'embrasser, mais Yukimitsu décala la tête en direction de son livre, échappant ainsi au baiser.

Hiruma fronça les sourcils. Ses doigts se resserrèrent plus fermement sur le menton du brun et cette fois, réussis à écraser ses lèvres contre celle de son amant.

Ce dernier se débattit en poussant des couinements étouffés. Quand enfin il réussit à se libérer ce fut seulement quand Hiruma daigna lui accorder de respirer. Le quaterback se redressa vivement, tira Yukimitsu à lui, bassin contre bassin, et enroula les longues jambes du brun autour de sa taille, et ce presque sans avoir à forcer. Il ricana.

-Yôichi, s'il te plait… Gémit Yukimitsu en essayant de s'échapper.

-Tu m'as dit de profiter de jour de repos, non ? C'est ce que je fais.

-Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais…

-Puis-je te rappeler que cette semaine, entre mes entraînements et tes sessions d'archives, nous n'avons rien fait ? Fit soudainement Hiruma sur un ton plutôt dur.

Avant même que Yukimitsu puisse répondre, et de toute façon il était en train de repasser la semaine dans sa tête pour vérifier la véracité de ces propos, Hiruma fondit dans son cou et passa ses avant-bras sous le tee-shirt informe du brun, glissant ses mains dans son dos et le soulevant très légèrement du matelas afin de le coller contre lui.

Yukimitsu poussa un jappement en sentant les doigts glacés de son amant remonter le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Par réflexe, il étendit le bras qui tenait le livre, avec de nouveau le doigts dedans pour marquer sa page, comme on lèverait le bras au-dessus du niveau de l'eau où l'on est en train de se mouiller pour sauver l'objet que l'on tient.

La main gauche d'Hiruma quitta le dos du brun pour courir le long de sa hanche, sa cuisse, et le prendre par le creux du genou droit pour soulever sa jambe et la caler sur sa taille. Yukimitsu plia la dudite jambe et l'accrocha à la hanche d'Hiruma avant de rejeter le cou en arrière afin de mieux l'offrir aux baisers et aux morsures qu'était en train de déposer Hiruma.

Ce dernier fit un bruit d'appréciation et il remonta le tee-shirt du bibliothécaire le long de son torse, jusqu'à se qu'il soit replié sous son menton, dévoilant ainsi le torse de son amant, sur lequel il s'empressa de diriger ses attentions.

Yukimitsu se mordit les lèvres. S'il craquait maintenant, Hiruma rirait bien de lui, et il aurait prouvé qu'il était complètement incapable de résister aux avances de son amant démoniaque. Ce qui était vrai, somme toute, mais ça, Yukimitsu ne l'aurait pas avoué même sous la torture.

Ses doigts se serrèrent convulsivement sur son livre.

Au bout d'un moment, Hiruma se redressa et marmonna d'une voix haletante :

-Roule sur le ventre.

Yukimitsu lui jeta un coup d'œil assassin puis resta sur le dos encore quelques secondes, avant que le regard brûlant du blond ne lui fasse obéir. Impossible de résister à Hiruma lorsqu'il était dans ce état-là. Et quelque part, ça rendait le brun très fier d'être capable de plonger l'inébranlable quaterback dans un tel état d'excitation.

-Lâche ton putain de livre, râla Hiruma en se tendant vers la table de nuit pour y attraper un tube de lubrifiant.

Yukimitsu ne répondit pas, et ce fut suffisant pour faire comprendre sa réponse.

-Très bien, repris froidement Hiruma. Si c'est comme ça, _je_ vais te le faire lâcher, et tu ne sauras même plus où tu en étais.

Yukimitsu frissonna de nouveau, plus violemment cette fois, et un gémissement lui échappa. Quelques secondes s'écoulèrent, puis il sentit les doigts du blond se glisser en lui pour le préparer. Ce fut étonnamment facile, considérant qu'effectivement, ils n'avaient pas fait l'amour depuis plus d'une semaine. Yukimitsu regarda au-dessus de son épaule et vit que le tube de lubrifiant, pourtant quasiment intact lorsque Hiruma l'avait attrapé, car neuf, était à un quart vide à présent. Il leva les yeux et son regard rencontra celui d'Hiruma. Ils se ficèrent un petit moment (pendant lequel Hiruma était toujours en train de bouger ses doigts en Yukimitsu) avant que le blond ne baisse les yeux et marmonne :

-Je voulais juste aller plus vite.

Traduisez : « Je voulais m'assurer que tu n'ais pas mal ». Yukimitsu ne put retenir un sourire tendre de fleurir sur ses lèvres. Sourire vite effacé par un mouvement particulièrement vicieux de l'index d'Hiruma. Yukimitsu poussa un gémissement quelque peu sonore, et son rythme cardiaque, déjà un peu en désordre, devint carrément affolé.

Hiruma, la respiration laborieuse, se pencha et s'allongea sur le dos du brun. Il avait déjà baissé son pantalon Dieu sait quand et se frottait à présent contre les fesses du plus grand.

Yukimitsu courba la nuque pour mieux cacher l'état dans lequel il était mais une voix à son oreille lui fit pousser un couinement :

-Te caches pas, tu sais que j'adore te regarder pendant que je te baise, ronronna le blond en passant sa main autour de la taille du brun afin de caresser son érection maintenant bien présente.

-Yô… Yôichi… Gémit Yukimitsu en donnant un coup de hanche incontrôlé.

Un ricanement lui parvint de par derrière.

-T'inquiètes, j'arrive, j'arrive.

Une petite pique de douleur traversa Yukimitsu au moment où Hiruma le pénétra. Comme dit précédemment, cela faisait longtemps qu'ils n'avaient pas couché ensemble, et son corps lui en faisait un rappel.

Hiruma ne bougea pas tant que le corps en-dessous de lui ne s'accordait pas avec le sien et puis enfin, il se mit à bouger.

Yukimitsu poussa carrément un cri et sa main libre agrippa la toile de la taie d'oreiller.

-Heh. Ça faisait vraiment longtemps, hein ? Murmura Hiruma en enroulant ses mains sur les hanches fines de son amant. Il enfouit son visage dans le creux du cou du brun et poussa un gémissement d'aise.

Yukimitsu lâcha l'oreiller et porta la main en arrière afin de la poser sur celle d'Hiruma, qui tenait sa hanche gauche, et ses doigts s'entrecroisèrent avec ceux du blond.

-Ah ! Yôichi ! S'exclama-t-il en poussant un nouveau gémissement et en donnant un coup de bassin en arrière, ce qui eut pour effet de faire gémir Hiruma à son tour.

Au bout de quelque minutes, Yukimitsu n'y tint plus et pour étouffer ses cris, mordit dans l'oreiller, les doigts de sa mains gauche crispés sur ceux d'Hiruma et ceux de la main droite toujours crispés sur son livre.

Un petit rire, à moitié étouffé par les halètements, lui parvint.

-Ha. Un peu plus de six ans de vie commune… Et je te fais toujours autant d'effet… ? Oh putain ! Gémit-il en sentant Yukimitsu se contracter autour de lui.

Ce fut au tour du brun de rire, malgré le fait qu'il était le nez planté dans l'oreiller. Il s'en extirpa à moitié pour haleter à son tour :

-Un peu plus de six ans de vie commune… Et tu réagis toujours pareil quand je fais ça, fit-il avec un sourire.

-Espèce de sale petit…

Hiruma le plaqua le matelas et retint plus ses coups. Yukimitsu dû renfoncer sa tête dans l'oreiller pour ne pas alerter les voisins.

C'est au moment où Hiruma l'enlaça et donna un coup de langue à son oreiller qu'il releva la tête :

-Yôichi, je vais jouir !

-Ngh… Attends-moi, j'y suis presque…

Yukimitsu se mordit la lèvre pour retenir un nouveau cri et sa main gauche, qui n'avait toujours pas quittée celle du blond, se resserra un peu. Il sentit que le quaterback lâchait sa hanche et enlaçait mieux ses doigts avec les siens, avec de porter leurs mains jointes au-dessus de la tête de Yukimitsu, contre le mur.

Soudain, Hiruma s'appuya lourdement contre lui, un grognement sortit de sa gorge et il chuchota à son oreille d'une voix rauque :

-_Manabu_.

Il n'en fallait pas plus à Yukimitsu pour qu'il suive son partenaire dans la jouissance. Sa bouche s'ouvrit sur un cri qu'il parvint à retenir à temps cette fois-ci, et son dos se cambra.

Cela faisait tellement longtemps qu'ils n'avaient pas eu d'orgasme qu'il sembla durer une éternité, et quand tout fut calmé, leurs muscles tendus se relâchèrent d'un coup et ils s'écroulèrent ensemble dans une masse de membres et de chair tremblante.

Un ange passa, le temps de reprendre leur respiration.

-AH ! Fit soudainement Yukimitsu sur un air de triomphe, faisait sursauter Hiruma (qui était en train de glisser dans un sommeil paisible).

-Quoi ? Grommela-t-il en levant la tête, pour voir Yukimitsu lever triomphalement son livre, qu'il tenait toujours à la main.

-J'ai réussi à garder ma page ! »

Fin

Libre à vous d'imaginer la magnifique tête que pourrait faire Hiruma à ce moment. Ha Ha Ha, je lol. (Et je suis fatiguée, j'ai le dos en compote, il est 1h30 du matin ET JE VAIS ME COUCHER !)

Bref, review.


End file.
